The Baby Boy
by Fanpire109
Summary: Can you really Lie to a family member? Full summary in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Rory Dugrey went down stairs and saw her dad, Travis Dugery, reading the newspaper.

Rory: Morning, daddy

Travis: Hey, Ror, is your brother up?

R: you want me to go wake him?

T: yeah, thanks, sweetie

Rory walked into her 15- year-old brother, Tristan's room

R: Come on, baby brother, it's time to get up.

Tristan just stayed asleep ignoring his 17 almost 18-year-old sister

R: come on, Tris it's the first day of school. I'M A SENIOR AND YOU'RE A SOPHOMORE!

At her loud yelling that caused Tristan to wake up and fall out of bed luckily not hitting his knee that was in a knee brace at the time.

Lorelei heard this and came running into her youngest son's room and seeing him on the floor with his older sister over him.

L: Tris, baby are you okay?

She asked while placing her hand on his injured knee that was still in a knee brace from his accident a little over a year ago.

Tri: yeah, mom Rory just scared me and I fell out of bed. Really I'm fine

L: Are you sure? She asked while stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head.

Tri: Yeah, Mom. I'm goanna get ready for school, now. You can all leave

He said as he limped over to his bathroom. He really hated school and this was the first day of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: at age sixteen Lorelai Gilmore and travis Dugrey had a son

named Matthew. Two years later a daughter named ,rory. and then 3 years

after that a son,tristan. at age 14 Tristan gets into an accident and

they lie to him and don't tell him what really happened to him. a little

over a year later will they finally tell him and if sohow will he react?

Tristan Lipmed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

TRa: Morning orange juice

Tri: No, are you kiddind me. I NEED COFFEE!

L: Don't you just love that they got the coffee gene from me

she said while giving Tristan his pain medicine and the medicine he

thougth was for pain but really to keep him from remebering what really

happened to him.(don't know if there is a medicine that actually does

that)

Tra:Ror,you want some juice?

R:No, GIVE ME COFFEE,DADDY!

just then Matt came down starirs he was back from medical school.

Tra:Matt, Please tell me you don't want coffee,you're the medical

student and that tristan really shouldn't be drinkinig coffee with his

medicine

M:forst of all I'M DRINNKING COFFEE NOT NONE OF YOU'RE STINKY ORANGE

JUICE! and second. Dad he can drink coffee it won't kill him.

After that Rory and Tristan went to school.

It is short and could be better there was more to the chapter,but I'm

too tired to write ti because it is 4:o2 in the morning andI"m going to

bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_disclamier:i own notihng. how sad is that?_**

After he saw that Tristan and Rory were gone and especially out of

hearing range Matt decided to talk to his dad.

M:Dad, can I talk to you?

tra:yeah,sure what about?

M:It's about Tristan. I think it is about time that we tell him the

truth.

TRa:I don't think that's a good idea.

M:He deseres to know what really happened to him not the lies you're

telling him!

Tra:Everything is going fine now.just leave it alone.

M: You shouldn't have lied to him in the first place you just thought

that since he couldn't remeber anything that it was best to lie to him

and tell him he got hit by a car instead of telling him,he

Tra:Don't even think about even saying what happened out loud!

m:WHY NOT? JUST BECAUSE YOU RATHER LIE TO HIM AND NOT LET HIM REMEBER

WHAT HE LOVES TO DO!

Tra:Even if he did remember HE IS NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN! DO YOU

UNDERSTAND ME?

M:OH' I UNDERSTAND YOU. I ALSO KNOW THAT IF YOU DON'T TELL HIM SOON I

WILL. I DON'T BELIEVE IN LYING TO HIM OR CHANGIING HIS MEMORIES!

And with that he walked out the house and into what used to be

Tristan's santuary at least up until his accident

**_if you read this please review and let me know what you think_**


	4. Chapter 4

disclamier: i own nothing how sad is that?

Tristan and rory walked in the house after their first day back to

school.

TRi: i need coffe

r: me too

tri: aren't you gonna get it

r: why should i i'm the lady

tri: i'm the one in pain here

r:you're knee's hurting you? asked worridly as she carefully grabbed

her younger brother's leg to see it

tri: it never doesn't

r: Tris, this doesn't look good. i'm going get Matt. rory said because

by the looks of it he might need to go to the hospital.

Rory came downtairs a minute later with Matt in tow.

m:hey,bud let me see your knee.Tristan, you need to get to the

hospital. a bone in your knee is doing something that is causing you to ahve

internal bleeding.

R;Is he gonna be okay?

m: he needs to go in an ambukance and he's gonna have to have emergency

surgery. go get mom and grab ne the phone.

l: Matt, did you call,babe?

M:YEAh,mom they're on the way. all we have to do is not let tristan go

to sleep.

r:Wait,a second ago he was fine and now look at him. how is he like

this?

M: because it's getting worse. wiht ionternal bleeding someone could

die without warning/

t:Oh, great

Just then emts came in and rushed to Tristan. they put him on a gurney

and loaded him in the ambulance. Lorelai rode with him.

m: He's gonna be okay,ror. while putting an arm around his younger

sister.

r: ihope you're right.

IN THE AMBULANCE

The peramedics were working on Tristan when all of a sudden the heart

monitor flatlined.


	5. Chapter 5

Story: the baby boy

Author's note

I haven't updated in a while because I don't even know if anyone is

Reading this story. Please let me know if you are

Love to all my readers,

Nemo123489


End file.
